One Week, One Witch, One Wish
by Viola.J
Summary: Stefan took in the witch after she'd run away from her brother. Elena chose Damon, but Stefan's not ready to move on. Or is he? And if he is ready... is he too late? A Vignette to Secret of the Petrovas: Elijah and Evangeline.


**Disclaimer: TVD belongs to L.J. Smith, and the TV Rights to Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson.**

**WARNING: This is a vignette for 'Secret of the Petrovas: Elijah and Evangeline'. I would highly recommend reading that story before reading any of the vignettes, as there are Original Characters and Storylines that may be difficult to understand otherwise.**

* * *

_Starts off at the end of Chapter 46 of Elijah and Evangeline. Evangeline just saved Elijah, Stefan, Damon, and Klaus from five of the Solberg witches outside Klaus's mansion._

* * *

**Vignettes: Stefan and Veronica: One Week, One Witch, One Wish**

"Well, looky what I found." Rebekah held a beaten and stained red-haired girl in the doorway.

Everyone standing outside Klaus's mansion stared at Rebekah's captive.

Stefan immediately felt a wave of pity for the girl. She looked as though someone had abused her, roughly, and it pained him to see someone so defeated and vulnerable at the mercy of five vampires and… whatever Evangeline was.

"Veronica," Elijah's eyes narrowed in recognition.

Evangeline stepped toward the youngest of the Originals. "Before you do anything, Rebekah, please consider the fact that your brothers are alive because of her."

Rebekah pursed her lips and glared at the redhead, but finally she relented and released the witch's arm. "Don't count on any gratitude from me, wench. Your family would've killed my nephew and brothers and not thought twice about it."

"I'm sorry." Veronica's eyes grew wide with sorrow and fear.

Stefan stared at the battered witch. Her face held no enmity toward the vampires who surrounded her; only sadness, loss, and regret permeated her features. He suddenly felt the overwhelming need to protect her. "She can stay with us."

Veronica looked up, her gray eyes locking with Stefan's. "Thank you," she whispered, her gaze full of gratitude and hope.

* * *

Veronica sat nervously on a couch in the Salvatore home. She was still covered in dirt and shaken from escaping her brother. Stefan walked into the parlor and handed her a mug of tea. "Thank you." she grabbed the cup with a shaky hand and sipped quietly.

Stefan sat a comfortable distance apart from the witch and gazed at her curiously. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you abandon your family to help us?"

Veronica nodded slightly. "Alexander, my brother, he's extremely dominating." She shuddered, recalling the way he lashed out when Veronica declared she wouldn't help him anymore. "My grandmother, Lucy, really loved Evangeline." She faltered, "I just… couldn't let them kill her."

Stefan was about to reply when Elena walked in.

"I've got clothes for the witch," she raised her eyebrows nonchalantly.

"Thank you." Veronica felt like she hadn't stopped saying those words since Stefan offered to take her in just hours earlier.

"It's the least I could do." Elena smiled kindly. "Thank you for helping my sister save Elijah."

"Is Damon still asleep?" Stefan grabbed the bag of clothes and half-smiled awkwardly. It was clear that he still wasn't comfortable with Elena's relationship with his brother.

"Yeah, but it's nearly morning, so he'll probably be up soon." Elena stepped away and pointed out the door. "So um, I'll see you later." She smiled and waved one last time to Veronica and ducked out the door.

Stefan showed Veronica to her room, and then to the bathroom. Veronica was relieved to be able to shower, but the task proved more difficult and painful than she anticipated.

She had several cuts from running through the woods and bruises that swelled painfully in the hot water. Each spot she scrubbed seemed to have its own mild scrape or bruise. Stepping out of the shower, Veronica realized, without the dirt, she looked much worse than before. Bruises and cuts laced her arms, and a large bruise covered the side of her face.

Stefan caught sight of her as she tried to slip hastily from the bathroom in flannel pajama pants and a tank top. "Veronica." His intake of breath was full of shock and concern. "Your brother did this to you?"

Veronica froze as Stefan stepped gingerly toward her, inspecting her wounds. "It's nothing," she shook her head in denial.

Stefan continued to hold her arm, creasing his eyebrows unhappily at the bruises that climbed up to her neck.

Veronica's heart thumped oddly as Stefan touched her arm so tenderly. She didn't understand why she was reacting that way, but her reaction to him only increased as his hand rested on her cheek. Anger flashed through his face.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Stefan continued to touch her cheek softly, and Veronica's skin burned beneath his touch.

"I'll be fine," she winced slightly.

"They're bringing Evangeline here."

The change in subject brought Veronica back to reality. Stefan was a vampire, and she was just being silly. "What can I do to help?"

"You shouldn't have to meet everyone, looking like that." Stefan hesitated, "If you want, you could have some of my blood."

Veronica's heart stopped for a moment. "I don't know… I've never done anything like that before."

"You don't have to, obviously." Stefan shrugged and smiled politely, "Just know that it's an option, if you feel you need it."

Veronica bit her lip. She _did _look bad, but was she going to let that bring her down? …_Probably_, she admitted to herself. "No you're right. I don't want to meet everyone looking like the member of a fight club."

She took a deep breath and nodded to Stefan that she was ready. Then he bit the side of his wrist and offered it to the witch.

Veronica closed her eyes and thrust his wrist to her mouth. The blood was metallic and salty, not at all to her liking, but she drank until the wound closed. "Thanks… I think." She squinched her face, causing Stefan to laugh.

"You're already starting to look better," he smiled, sweeping her hair behind her ear. "Let's go wait downstairs.

Veronica's skin tingled where Stefan's fingers had just touched, but she shrugged it off and followed him to the parlor.

**(Yes, I know "squinched" isn't a real word. But it should be.)**

* * *

Five days had passed, and Veronica paced nervously around the Salvatore kitchen. She was about to cast a huge spell with Bonnie, and frankly, she was petrified. But she knew it would only get worse if she didn't eat something, so she turned abruptly toward the refrigerator to grab some eggs.

She put the pan on the stove and turned on the heat. When it was finally hot enough she tried to pull an egg out of the carton, but the egg was stuck. She pressed to hard on the shell, and it broke in her hand.

"Ugh…" she muttered and walked over to the sink to wash her hand. She dripped a lot of water, but she'd clean it up after. She tried to grab another egg, but it too was stuck.

"You've got to be kidding me," Veronica growled in exasperation. She picked up the entire carton and turned toward the sink, determined to find a good egg.

It all happened so fast.

She took one step toward the sink and slipped on the water she'd trailed along the floor. The carton of eggs flew out of her hands and into the air, and her head cracked against the tile.

In a daze, she watched in horror as the eggs hit the handle of the hot pan. The pan flipped and sailed straight into her shoulder.

Veronica's screams penetrated through the whole house, and Stefan was by her side in seconds. He lifted her into his arms, but her screams only increased. Acting quickly, he bit his wrist and let the blood trickle into her mouth.

After a few minutes the screaming died down into a whimper, but Veronica clutched onto Stefan for several more minutes. There was no denying it now. Vampire or not, she needed him in her life.

* * *

Veronica was the first one home that evening, and it gave her a few minutes to ponder the day's events, including her mid-morning disaster with the eggs. Stefan, holding her in his arms… Just thinking about it made her heart flutter. She jumped slightly when the front door swung open. "Stefan, hi." She blushed slightly as he sat comfortably beside her on the couch.

"I want to thank you for all that you've done for Elena's sister. It means a lot," he smiled warmly, and she felt her cheeks darken further.

She inched closer to him nervously. "Thank you for giving me that chance."

Stefan shrugged, "It was my pleasure."

She shuddered slightly, unable to focus. Veronica couldn't remember ever liking a boy so much. She couldn't fathom how her first love ended up being a vampire, but she couldn't help the way she felt, sitting there beside him. "Stefan, can I ask you something?"

He faced her with a slightly perplexed grin. "Of course you can."

"Well," she suddenly felt extremely nervous. "Do you think, maybe…" _Ugh, she needed to start over._ "Would you ever consider…" _No, too formal. _"Would you like to go out sometime?"

Stefan's carefree expression faded into skepticism. "You want… to date a vampire?"

"Well, I mean… It's just… I just…" She felt so flustered, and he looked so handsome just sitting there. In an act of impulsiveness Veronica closed the distance between them and pressed her lips on his.

Stefan's eyes grew wide. Veronica saw the surprised look in his eyes and pulled back in sudden embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." She looked to the floor in utter disappointment. "I just wanted to see…"

"Don't worry about it." Stefan composed his features almost instantly, but his mind was secretly as confused as Veronica's.

"Well, that was awkward…" She felt mortified. She just… had to get out of there as quickly as possible. "I'm going to get some sleep."

"Goodnight, Veronica." Stefan shook his head slightly as he watched her go up the stairs.

He hadn't considered the possibility of his bond with her being any more than platonic, but as Stefan sat in silence he began to realize that he liked her. He'd been so hung up on Elena's relationship with Damon that he'd failed to see what was right in front of his face.

Stefan flew up the stairs and tapped softly on Veronica's door. _No answer_. He knocked again, but got no reply. He cracked the door open, but the smell caused him to kick the door open completely.

He rushed inside the room. Stefan inhaled deeply and caught Veronica's scent, as well as someone else's. A lamp was broken, papers were scattered all over the floor, and some sage sat burning in the center of the room. Stefan ran to the open window and cursed. Veronica was gone.

* * *

Stefan stood guard in front of Elijah and Evangeline's cottage the entire night. Veronica's brother had taken her, Stefan was sure of it, and he was going to be ready when the witches made their move.

Rebekah was the first to arrive as the first rays of morning light broke through the trees. "I didn't tell Matt about this. I hope you understand." She gazed at Stefan with beseeching eyes, and he nodded in understanding. Rebekah loved Matt, and she wanted to keep him safe.

Bonnie arrived next, followed closely by Damon and Elena.

"Jeremy and Klaus are with Henrik." Elena scrunched her eyebrows at how odd that sounded. _Jeremy and Klaus_. Working together. Just weird…

"Where's Elijah?" Bonnie interrupted Elena's thoughts.

"He's with Evangeline." Stefan peered gravely toward the house.

"Of course he is," Damon rolled his eyes. "We're out here defending his family, and he's taking some brain-vacation."

"Damon," Elena pursed her lips, "Evangeline needs him."

"Yeah, yeah I know," he relented with a sigh. "Just saying…"

A darkened mist began to flood through the trees in front of them.

"They're here." Bonnie tensed involuntarily. "Remember they're more powerful as a group. Whatever barrier they put up will weaken after their first spell."

"So we'll let them make the first move." Stefan glared into the fog.

"And then we'll strike." A wicked smile crept up the corners of Damon's lips. He was ready to tear those witch's apart.

"Veronica was taken against her will, Damon," Stefan reminded his brother. "Please, try not to harm her."

Elena turned sharply toward Stefan with incredulous recognition. "Oh my gosh, Stefan. You like her."

"I don't know what I feel, Elena," Stefan's gaze hardened. He might not know exactly how he felt about Veronica, but one thing was certain; he wanted to find out.

* * *

Veronica was dragged roughly between her brother, Alexander, and her cousins. They'd put a barrier around the four of them, so she knew there was no escape.

But Veronica had a plan the others didn't know about. It pained her to consider it, but it had to be done to protect the one she loved.

Veronica emerged from the fog between Alexander and her cousins. Her eyes caught Stefan's, and Veronica felt her heart break all over again. The way she cared about him was so irrational, but she had to save him. It wasn't about her grandmother's bond with Evangeline.

It was Stefan. In one week, she'd fallen in love with a vampire, and she wasn't going to let anything happen to him.

Stefan rushed forward to grab Veronica but was blocked by their barrier spell.

"I don't think so," Alexander grinned maliciously.

Stefan backed away, glaring at Veronica's traitorous sibling. "What have you done to her?"

Alexander grinned callously. "I did nothing. It's your lot who turned my sister into a vampire loving vagrant. I simply used it to my advantage."

Veronica stared guiltily at the ground, looking petrified.

"Veronica, you don't have to do this," Bonnie pled with her.

"Yes I do," Veronica sobbed quietly. She was going to sacrifice herself to save Stefan and his friends. It was the least she could do for putting them in danger in the first place. If she hadn't told Alexander about Evangeline, this never would have happened. But then… she never would have met Stefan.

* * *

They finished the spell, sealing Elijah and Evangeline permanently inside their home. Alexander exhaled victoriously, but he didn't know…

Veronica continued chanting, calling upon her ancestors to guide her. Her brother, her cousins… they wouldn't be able to stop her now. She could hear nothing around her but the swirling of the wind. But one voice was somehow able to pierce through the wind like glass.

"You mean she's going to die…" Stefan's voice was thick with emotion. He hadn't even gotten to chance to explore his feelings for her, and she was already dying to save them.

Pain spasmed through him as he watched the lightning strike her chest. Rage festered inside him as Veronica's family fled in terror, and he and Damon chased them down, ending their lives in seconds.

Then Stefan ran to Veronica's side, taking her cold hand in his. She'd been so brave, so selfless. He wished he'd gotten to know her better, to see the beauty that went so far beyond the surface.

Suddenly a strange impossibility sifted into his thoughts. "What time is it?" He froze, hoping it was still early enough.

Bonnie frowned. "It's not even 9:30 yet. Why?"

His vampire heart thumped hopefully. "Veronica had an accident in the kitchen yesterday morning." He turned to the others hesitantly. "She might still have my blood in her system."

Stefan lifted the witch into his arms and flew to the boarding house. Laying her gently on a bed, he sat, and watched, and waited.

Several minutes passed, and Stefan began to doubt. _What if the blood was already out of her system?_ But just as he began to lose hope, Veronica's gasp shocked him back to reality.

"Stefan," she smiled softly. "Stefan."

He lifted her into his arms and held her tightly. There was still a chance.

* * *

"Stefan," she whispered softly. They'd sat together on the bed for nearly an hour, just savoring the fact that they were alive and together.

"Stefan, I need to tell you something." Regret flickered in her eyes, but she quickly hid it with a gentle smile.

"Don't worry," Stefan pretended not to notice the telling pain in her eyes. "When you make the transition we'll all be there to help you adjust."

"Stefan." She held his hand gently.

"I'll take care of you." Stefan gazed at her so tenderly it broke her heart.

Veronica wanted to change her mind. She wanted to be with Stefan. But she wasn't going to go against everything she'd ever believed in. "Stefan, I'm not going to make the change."

The pain immediately lanced through his features. "I know," he finally sighed sadly. He knew it was coming, even though he hadn't wanted to.

"I've seen what could have been, Stefan. You and I would have fallen in love, slowly, steadily. We would have given Damon and Elena a run for their money," she laughed tiredly.

"It's not too late for that," Stefan peered into Veronica's eyes hopefully.

"Stefan," she smiled weakly. "You'll get over Elena. And you'll get over whatever we almost had. I promise you'll find love again."

Stefan kissed her forehead and clasped her hand in his. "And you'll find peace."

"Thank you," she whispered with a smile and closed her eyes.

He stayed by her side the entire day and into the night. And when she passed the next morning his face was etched with grief. He'd lost so many people, but this selfless, beautiful witch had left a mark on his heart that wouldn't fade.

He exited the house somberly, expecting the despair to overwhelm his senses. But as he stepped out into the fresh air he felt a strange feeling of peace overpower him, almost as though he could still feel her presence. Stefan continued walking quietly down the road, no longer saddened, but filled with hope.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading! Don't Forget to Review!**


End file.
